Naruto and the Odd Fruit
by overkord
Summary: A Naruto/One Piece crossover that takes place in the Naruto world. The day after graduation Naruto finds something that changes his life in more ways then one. See how Naruto deals with these changes and how he uses them to his benefit. Rated M for safety. Naru/? undecided at this time. Slight bashing Council when time is right but not unjustly. Read if you want
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**A/N:** **Hello and welcome to my other Naruto/One piece crossover this one will be centered in the Naruto world. hopefully you enjoy and want to read more. Nothing else to say so lets begin.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I have no ownership rights to either Naruto or One Piece and the characters from them I only claim the ownership of my OC's and original content.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapter 1:** **Discovery**

We begin our story the day after the Graduation Exam and Naruto's wonderful but also horrible night. He had passed even though he almost helped a traitor escaped the village with the Forbidden Scroll. But he had learned the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and had defeated the traitor. But not before finding out that he held the Kyubi the creature that nearly destroyed his village the night of his birth. But Iruka had recognized him as him and believed in him, although he almost died from fighting Mizuki. Because of those injuries Team Placements had been put off for a week while Iruka healed. It is with these thoughts swirling in his head that we find our young protagonist heading towards the training grounds to partake in his favorite pass time scavenging for used Kunai and Shuriken.

Yes Naruto Scavenged for weapons and anything else he could find to use or sell. He started doing this when he started the Academy, and when he went to buy his first set of Kunai and Shuriken he had been turned away or Overcharged. Not knowing what to do he had headed to a training ground to vent his frustrations by training, but when he got to the field he found a bunch of thrown and discarded Kunai's and Shuriken's. He was excited to have found what he needed and immediately began collecting the discarded weapons. After collecting them all he found that only five kunai and ten shuriken were actually useable. However this caused an Idea to form in young Naruto's mind go to the other training grounds and collect more until he had enough to make a full set. See while Naruto wasn't book or school smart he was street smart and didn't take anything for granted. He had lived alone for year with only the intermit ant company of his Hokage-Jiji, as well as the friendship of the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Thus began Naruto scavenging the training fields for useful items He kept the useful Kunai and Shuriken in his pouch and the damaged ones in a box in his apartment, thinking he could use them for something someday. That day came when while searching training field eight he found a scroll and not just any scroll but a Jutsu scroll. Excited about learning a Jutsu he had ran straight to His Jiji in the hopes of learning the Jutsu.

–––––––––––––––-

 **Flashback** **Meeting with Jiji.**

"Hey Jiji look what i found can you teach me PLEASE!" Naruto shouted as he burst through the Hokage's door much to the Hokages amusement.

"Calm down Naruto now what is it that you want me to teach you?" Hiruzen spoke to the exuberant boy with a small chuckle.

The boy was literally bouncing with excitement handed over the scroll to his Jiji with a rushed and loud "THIS!"

Sarutobi took the scroll and unrolled surprised to see a basic water jutsu written on here. He turned away from the scroll and looked at Naruto and asked "Where did you get this from Naruto?"

Naruto then explained what he had been doing for the last couple of months after what happened at the stores. Hiruzen was saddened to hear this as well as angry but he hid it behind and neutral mask listening to Naruto's story. At the end of it Hiruzen had several questions.

"Naruto do all the stores you go to treat you like that? And why didn't you come to me sooner about it i would have helped you."

"Every place that I've been to besides Ichiraku's and i didn't want to bother you, i have to be able to take care of myself especially if I'm going to be a Ninja." Naruto responded with conviction at the second part. "Can i learn the Jutsu Jiji please?"

Hiruzen sat and thought for a moment while the jutsu he had found wasn't a very strong one it would still raise questions about how an orphan like Naruto had gotten his hands on it. As the Ninja library barred access to any Jutsu except the Academy three to students. And while it was acceptable for a clan member to know and be able to perform other jutsu, that was because they were in a clan and had other to teach them. Naruto didn't have that and he couldn't teach him because that would cause the Civilian Council to try to remove him from power and possibly hurt the young boy. Thinking things through he had come up with an idea that should work.

"Unfortunately Naruto i can't let you learn this Jutsu. However i will let you keep it and once you become a Genin then you may learn it. I will also allow you to continue your scavenging but if you find anymore scrolls you are to bring them to me first and i will determine if they are safe enough for you to learn, if they are then you may keep them and again learn them once you reach Genin. Now i had an idea for all of those broken and useless weapons. First we will pick up your supply of them and then i will take you to a place that will be willing to buy them from you."

While Naruto wasn't happy he couldn't learn the Jutsu he was happy to know his Jiji was allowing him to keep it and learn when he reached Genin. He became excited again at the idea of finding more scrolls, and then ecstatic at the thought of someone being able to buy the damaged weapons. "All Right Jiji lets GO!"

 **End Flashback**

That was the day that Naruto found two stores that allowed him to shop and gave him normal prices. The first one was Higurashi's Armory a weapon shop run by an retired ninja named Shini-Cho Higurashi his wife Cana Higurashi who also worked part time at the Hospital and their Daughter Tenten an aspiring kunoichi a year ahead of him at the academy. Him and Tenten became good friends during his repeat visits to their store. They agreed to pay for the scrap metal Naruto provided and even taught him how to make basic storage scrolls to make transport easier. Naruto took to the seals like a fish to water and asked his Jiji if he could learn more but was told that he would have to wait till Genin again but promised to give him the beginner scrolls when he did. He also learned how to throw Kunai and Shuriken Properly from Tenten, who didn't like to see his former atrocious form. Shini-Cho even showed him how to sharpen and maintain his weapons, so that he could maintain the good shuriken and Kunai he found.

The other was a Grocery store/small restaurant owned and run by the Akimichi clan where he could buy food products at normal prices and also eat somewhere other then Ichiraku's although they still retained most of his business. But the Female owner named Gina; who was actually Choji's mother he later found out; taught him how to cook so he could make delicious healthy meals. Because of her efforts at the time of graduation Naruto wasn't a shrimp but instead was slightly above average height. He stood slightly taller then Kiba and Sasuke but shorter then Shikamaru and Shino.

And that leads us back to current Naruto was excited to be a Genin now as he could finally learn the Jutsus he had recovered over the years and his Jiji was going to stop by tomorrow with the beginner Sealing scrolls. Which is why Naruto was out scavenging today as tomorrow and the rest of the week he was going to spend learning as many of the jutsus he could, and working on his seals afterwards. He also decided to head to a training ground he had heard rumors about Training ground 44. He had heard that a stage of the Chunin Exams was held there and thought that there could be a lot of cool stuff to find in there. So reaching his destination and hopping over the fence with only a glance at the sign to verify that it was the right one, he began his search.

The last half an hour had been pretty calm for Naruto finding a good supply a kunai and shuriken although all of them were to damaged and aged to be used, but they could easily be sold to Higurashi's. But things were starting to get interesting he had just stumbled across a large centipede that was in a clearing with him. Not wanting to take any chances he immediately pulled out a kunai and hurled it at the Centipedes head piercing it at killing it instantly. He then discovered why the Centipede was here there was a duo of skeletons hidden under a tree in the clearing. This freaked Naruto out but after seeing Iruka nearly die and the memory of beating Mizuki to a pulp he was able to pull himself together. He decided to sure the skeletons for anything useful and crawled into the opening. He reached the skeletons and saw that they wore headbands from The Land of Water. He searched them for anything of use, their weapons had rusted away and weren't worth even salvage. He did find however that the one skeleton had a fairly well preserved scroll, he took it out and checked it and saw that it was another water Jutsu. Happy to have found something he pocketed the scroll and started to crawl out of the hole, but before he could the ground gave out beneath him and he and the skeletons fell down the hole. He hit the ground hard and was knocked out.

Sometime later he awoke to find himself in deep cave with very little light. Pulling out his small pack of supplies he brings with him when scavenging he took out a small flashlight and started to look for a way out. He began following the cave as he had no other way to go, eventually he noticed that the walls changed from a natural cave formation look to those of walls made by man. As he walked farther in he eventually came to what looked like an apartment room but underground. There was a desk to the one side with an open book, a bed on the other side with a small piano and a violin sitting on top of it. But the strangest things were the glowing tree sitting in the center of the room with one fruit on it, along with the skeleton with an afro sitting under a chair beneath it. Curious Naruto headed over to the desk hoping to find answers, looking at the Journal first he read the faded but still readable.

 _ **To whomever finds this my name is Brook and i am the handsome skeleton with the amazing Afro and musician of the Straw Hat Pirates YoHoHo. This is my final resting place and final mission. But I am getting to far ahead of myself so allow me to explain a bit. I was and forever shall be a member of the Straw hat Crew. A Pirate crew of misfits and outcasts that took over the sailing world and achieved our dreams. We were lead by a funny man named Monkey D. Luffy who's dream was to become King of the Pirates, a dream he achieved with the help of his crew and Nakama including myself YoHoHo. In this Journal tells his and his crews story as told to me by himself and the crew before me and then told by me after i had joined them. Now how does that lead to be being here and all that well the answer to that is what Luffy was after. To become King of the Pirates you had to find the previous kings treasure One Piece and through his journeys and the many fights between we eventually found it. But along with the treasure which i will not reveal what it was YoHoHo was a seed. The seed that grew into the tree before you. We did not know what it would grow into or if it even mattered but we held on to it through out adventures. Eventually there was only me left thanks to my Revive Revive Fruit and being a skeleton i was basically immortal except for death by damage. So after the rest of the crew was gone i sailed away from the seas i knew and ended up here, a place undiscovered by the Marines and pirates a like. It is here that i buried the seed and watched as it grew hidden away from the world in this cave underneath the forest. It took a long time but eventually the tree bore a single fruit, that I'm certain still hangs from it to this day. Why am i certain because it is a Devil Fruit a fruit that gives the eater immense power, although i have no idea about what the fruit does. After achieving my goal of growing the fruit i decided to use the final technique of my devil fruit, Soul Release and with it i passed away to rejoin my Nakama in the after life. I leave everything in this cave to its finder and the fruit is yours to do with as you wish. In here you will find books written by all of my Nakama telling their individual stories, as well their training regiments and books on techniques. Although for mine and my friends Zoro's you might have to find some blades YoHoHo. Finally to get out of here behind me and the tree there is a ladder built into the wall that will lead to the forest outside, although you probably knew that already seeing as you are down here reading this YoHoHo.**_

 _ **Best of luck to you YoHoHo**_

 _ **Brook.**_

Naruto was shocked and awed, He found a pirate he didn't even know someone like that existed and he had obviously been down here a long time if no one knew about it before. A little sad that he would never get to meet these amazing people he decided that he would use what they left behind to achieve his own dreams of becoming Hokage. Making two shadow clones with instructions to seal up everything in this room except for the fruit and Brook he headed over towards the looked closely at the fruit and saw that it was unlike any fruit he had seen before. It was the shape of Peach but it wasn't the color of one, instead it was changing colors from a shiny silver to a dull iron to a gray iron and then to a bright gold. But that didn't stop Naruto he had made up his mind Brook wrote that it would give him a power something he could use to protect his friends and village and make him strong enough eventually to become Hokage. So with his mind set he plucked the fruit and ate it whole. Before he could even comment on the terrible taste that of rusty copper he blacked out to the surprise of his clones. If only he had flipped over the page of Brooks Journal and seen his hidden Note.

 _ **P.S. Just so you know if you eat the fruit you will lose your ability to swim as the sea will be angry with you for taking its power.**_

 _ **P.P.S. Also the fruit will taste terrible and you don't have to eat all of it to receive the power. YoHoHoHo.**_

 **A/N:** **Well that is all for the first chapter sorry to leave you with out know ing what the fruit did to Naruto of why he passed out but that will be explained in the next chapter. Hopefully you liked what i wrote and if you did please leave a review if you want. Next im going to be reworking TWHM and hopefully have that out by the end of the month but if not i will have a new chapter out of something by that time. Until then peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 Explanation and training

**A/N:** **Hello again here is the next chapter for Naruto and the Odd Fruit. The next thing after this is going to be The Ninth Age and then I'm going to focus on TWHM and hopefully get that done. Not much else to say for this one but lets go.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I have no ownership rights to either Naruto or One Piece and the characters from them I only claim the ownership of my OC's and original content.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapter 2:** **Understanding, Explaining and Training!**

Naruto awoke suddenly on a metal floor with a small layer of water on it. He was slightly disoriented and confused but a growl grabbed his attention. Looking at the source of the growl he was dumbfounded to find himself staring in to the massive eyes of a red Nine tail Fox.

"Ky-Kyubi" Naruto stuttered out.

 **"Ah my host graciously awakens to grace me with his stupidity. How wonderful."** The Fox spoke with heavy sarcasm at the end.

"HEY I'm not stupid, uneducated sure but not stupid I've made it this far haven't I?" Naruto shouted back all thoughts of being shocked or nervous completely forgotten in his anger at the insult.

 **"I suppose you have a point there but you are definitely reckless. Eating a fruit simply because a dead person wrote a rousing and inspiring letter and claimed that the fruit held power. You are lucky that he told the truth and on top of that even luckier that i was here or you would have been in real trouble.** The Kyubi replied with a slightly amused smirk at the young boy's reaction to his insult.

"Wait what do you mean i was lucky you were here? You have been nothing but bad luck my whole life there is nothing lucky about you!" Naruto shouted back at the fox.

 **"Oh be quiet you moron. I have done nothing but help you your entire life i super charged your already impressive Uzumaki Regeneration. I also made sure that your body didn't die from Malnutrition before you met that Akimichi woman and even afterwards i helped direct the nutrients and increased your growth rate."** This information shocked the blonde but the fox wasn't done just yet. **"As for this specific moment I'm taking about how this fruit you ate tried to take away your ability to swim and make Water a serious weakness. Luckily i was able to cancel it out for the most part you will be able to swim like normal but Water Jutsu's are still going to be slightly more dangerous to you now like a 1.5 damage multiplier compared to the before 1.0 multiplier. not bad but not good either. Also i was able to figure out what the fruit did to you and i got to say it is interesting even to me i have never seen something like this before.**

"...Thank you Kyubi." Naruto struggled to get it out but he did and Kyubi heard it. The Fox smiled not anything sinister but a kind is somewhat cocky smile.

 **"You're quite welcome know are you interested in what the fruit did or should i just keep that information to myself?''** The Kyubi replied with a knowing look that told Naruto the Kyubi knew how bad he wanted to know.

"Please tell me so that way i can use it to get stronger." Naruto spoke seriously earning a bit of the Kyubi's respect.

 **"The best way to describe it is you are now entirely made of metal. but it goes farther then that you seem to be able to control and form the metal that your body is as well as any metal with your chakra in it. However there seems to be more to it then even that it appear to be upgrade able right now your entire body is made of copper one of the most basic but malleable metals. You are able to absorb metal so i think if you were to absorb a large amount of a metal like Iron then you could make your body into that material thus making any techniques you use with it stronger. And since there are different compositions of metals you could potentially make brand new metal types and strengths with enough practice."** The Kyubi spoke of the changes that happened to Naruto surprising the blonde even more but it also arose some questions in the boy mind.

" That all sounds good and all but i don't look like I'm so how do i activate it and what weaknesses does it have because everything has to have a weakness."

 **"The reason you don't look like a copper statue is partially the power and partially me being in here. You can turn your body or just some parts of it into the metal you wish, which for right now that is only copper but again over time that will probably change. As for weakness again the water problem is there but it can also have a specific problem and that is rusting if you remain wet for too long then you will very likely begin to rust at least to a certain extent so you should probably find a technique that can dry you quickly. Also Lightning Jutsus are going to a major problem for you if water was a 1.5 damage multiplier then Lightning is going to be around a 4.0 multiplier unless you can find a way to negate the damage. basically you are a giant lightning rod."**

"So avoid Lightning got it . I have to ask though why are you helping me i would have thought you would just be a massive collection of rage and want to kill me to escape." Naruto spoke after letting the information sink in.

 **"I'm guessing you think since i attack your village right?"** Naruto nods. **"Well in truth i didn't want to attack your village i was forced by a man in an orange mask that had a sharingan eye he claimed to be Madara Uchiha but i faced that man before and he definitely wasn't him. No in truth me and my fellow Biju were supposed to be guardians and guides to you humans and teach you the ways of Ninshu the original art before you corrupted it and made Ninjutsu. And with it came your peoples desire for more power and so you went to war and wanted to use us Biju as weapons since our powers were leagues above your own. Eventually you learned to seal us inside you and harness a fraction of our power. So no i don't hate you and wish you to die as it is the seal that your fourth used was a contract seal with the Shinigami so that when you die I'm going to be going with you unless you release me before hand. So i also have an offer to make you if you are willing to listen."** The Kyubi spoke with a slightly tired tone and even a little sadness as he spoke of what was supposed to be and what became reality.

Naruto stood an absorbed the information that the Kyubi had given him. After thinking for a while he spoke cautious but with a hint of excitement. "I will hear your offer as long as it isn't to crazy. I'm sure you have a lot to offer."

 **"You are absolutely right i do. What i am offering is help with your training i know a lot about the original Ninshu as well as Ninjutsu and the elemental Jutsu so i will offer advice on the ones you already have as well as teach you some of the Ninshu techniques i know. I will also help you figure out this new ability of your and inform you about as i look deeper into it. Finally i will give you access to my Chakra when you are in dire need of it. Right now you can only handle about a quarter of a tails worth but that is still a lot of energy. All i ask in return is that you tear a small portion of the seal off so that way we can communicate without you having to enter the Mindscape here and allow me to experience the outside world with your senses."**

"I accept this deal on one condition you tell me your name." Naruto spoke even as he headed towards the seal which lowered down to his level from its high perch. He held the seal ready to tear off a corner waiting for the Kyubi's answer.

 **"You know you are the first person I've been sealed in that has ever asked for my name. I accept the condition kit my name is Kurama."** The now named Kurama spoke with an amused and happy tone. After hearing him speak Naruto nodded and ripped off a small portion of the seal which the Kyubi immediately used to make the connections.

" **Alright the connections are set. You should be waking up in a moment as your body has finished adjusting to the changes the fruit caused. I would recommend heading immediately to your Jiji and informing him of what happened including in here if needed you can make a clone using my chakra that i can control to explain things to him."**

Naruto nodded even as he faded away from the Mindscape.

 **Brook's Cave**

Naruto awoke to find himself in the old bed in the cave his clones standing around waiting for him. He immediately pulsed his chakra to dispel them surprised when he got their memories but remembered what he read in the scroll last night about the technique. Immediately his mind realized the potential training he could do with it. As he thought about the increased training he was going to do this week he grabbed the scrolls his clones made as well as Brook's journal and headed for the exit. After getting back in the forest he hightailed it to the Hokages Office.

 **Hokages Office after explaining everything that happened to the Old Man.**

"I must say Naruto that is quite the tale you have told and if it wasn't for this Journal here and the clone you made of Kurama earlier i doubt i would believe you. However i have a couple of questions to ask and then you are free to go on your way. First is did the fruit and Kurama make this into a Bloodline i need to know because it could help me deal with the Council in explaining it once they know about it. Second when you try to absorb a new metal let me know what happens so i can help you figure this out ok?"

Naruto was silent for a moment obviously conversing with the Kyubi about the Bloodline part. Sarutobi waited patiently smoking on his pipe until Naruto answered. "Kurama says that it has become a Bloodline but it will work a little differently then most my children (Naruto blushes a little at the thought) will have a metal that they are naturally attuned to and will only be able to use that metal while i am going to be able to absorb different types of metal and use each and everyone. And the process will be randomized even through their children and so on. As for the second part i will certainly let you know although Kurama says that it could be awhile it seems that the ability locks the absorbing process until i have gotten a high control over the newest metal type. So right know I only have copper at my disposal and have to become proficient with it before i learn a new metal." Naruto informed his Jiji.

"Interesting well i recommend you get started as soon as possible then so you can advance quickly and take this hat from me then hmm?" Sarutobi joked a little while handing Naruto the Fuinjutsu scrolls he promised. Naruto laughed a little and took the scroll before wishing his Hokage-Jiji goodbye. realizing that it was early evening he headed over to Ichiraku's for some ramen and then headed home excited to start training tomorrow with all he had to learn.

 **Next Morning Training Ground Three. 6am**

Naruto got up from his last set of sit up and took a moment to breath. he had already been out here for two hours doing his basic physical workout and was now ready to begin the real training. He decided to start with his new ability as that was the one thing he knew the least about. He focused on making his fist into hard copper and in a moment his skin changed from its normal perma-tanned color into a shiny copper. He was shocked but kept it the same he attempted to move his fingers and found they moved like normal not impeded by the change at all. He began focusing on the edge of his hand and trying to make it a sharp edge after a moment or two he saw a rough blade edge form on his hands outside edge eager to test it he ran towards the training stump in front of him with a might swing he brought down he blade edged hand onto the stump. It then proceeded to cut into the stump slightly but stopping about half way up his ring finger. Naruto grinned he definitely liked what he saw and couldn't wait to do more. So after removing his hand he made his favorite hand seal and with a shout of Shadow clone Jutsu and a giant poof of smoke he and his clone got to work.

 **Time skip End of the week in Class.**

Naruto was grinning ear to ear as he thought off all that he accomplished in this week. He had gotten a decent understanding of how his new power worked and was even able to create a few techniques for it. He also started reading through the Fuinjutsu scrolls that his Jiji provided for him and was able to now make level one Exploding tags as well as a basic shield seal. He was even able to improve his Taijutsu using the notes from the Straw Hat Crews style and incorporating them into his own it wasn't a whole lot but it was a start. His biggest improvement was in Ninjutsu over the years he had acquired quite a few scrolls and had plenty to learn. He didn't even get through them all yet but his arsenal now included these jutsu's.

 **Wind Style** **: Razors Edge-** A jutsu that adds a sharp wind to the end of bladed weapons increasing their cutting power. Naruto had been able to had this to his sharpened metal hands and it made for a devastating close range attack.

 **Wind Style:** **Gale Palm.-** A jutsu that with the thrust of a open palm towards an opponent sends a strong gust of wind is also able to be used to increase the speed of thrown weapons or fire jutsu. Naruto had only just gotten that one down but had a couple of ideas as to implement it with his Metal abilities.

 **Earth Style:** **Mud Wall-** A Jutsu that erects a earth wall either through the ground around the caster or by spitting up the mud from the casters mouth. Naruto had learned an interesting fact when he performed this jutsu the wall had a slight metal sheen to them especially when he spat out the mud they also appeared to be more durable but he wasn't certain.

 **Earth Style:** **Rock Barrage-** A jutsu that with a stomp of a foot fires fist size rocks from the ground towards a target. can keep firing as long as the caster keeps supplying chakra. Again the rocks seemed to be covered in metal and he assumed stronger then the normal jutsu.

 **Fire Style:** **Flame Stream-** A minor fire jutsu that spews a thin but hot stream of fire from the casters mouth and has a range of about twenty feet. This was sadly the only fire jutsu the Naruto had in his entire collection but he got this one down especially well.

 **Water Style:** **Surging Stream-** A jutsu that spews forth a large amount of water in the form of a continuous stream from the casters mouth used to bowl over and push away an opponent. Naruto found that this one in conjunction to Rock Barrage was an excellent combo attack.

 **Water Style:** **Great Typhoon-** A large scale jutsu that takes the moisture in the air and make water spout head towards an opponent picking them up and throwing them around. extremely powerful when surrounded by a source of water. This was the jutsu that Naruto had picked up from the Skeleton and was the strongest jutsu he had currently at a high B-rank normal but if surrounded by water it rose to mid A rank.

Naruto didn't have any scrolls on Lightning jutsu and for that he was rather glad as he didn't want to find out what would happen to him if he messed one up. He still had a few more scrolls to go through but he figured he could do those after he finds out who his team and sensei were.

Well he was going to find out soon as Iruka had just walked in fully healed and ready to announce the teams. Naruto couldn't wait.

 **A/N:** **Well that is all for this time. Next time it will be Teams missions and Councils. Until then.**


	3. Chapter 3: This is Different

**A/N:** **Hey guys sorry for the long absence I have been doing a lot of things but I haven't forgotten about my stories I just had to put them aside for awhile. Mainly because I started my new job and I am now working full time. But I have also been doing something else I have really wanted to do which was start a youtube channel. I play video games on it mostly live streams and if you want to check it out it just look up Overkord95 gaming. But that is not important right now you guys are here for a new chapter and that is what I will give you.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I have no ownership rights to either Naruto or One Piece and the characters from them I only claim the ownership of my OC's and original content.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chap.** **3: This is Different**

Iruka had been going down the list for 15 minutes now and he finally got to the people that actual mattered.

"Team 7 is going to be composed of Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga your sensei is going to be Kakashi Hatake. you will meet him on the roof after lunch."

This caused some reaction mostly Sakura and Ino crying about them not being with the true love. Hinata lowering her head down not being with Naruto and Kiba hiding a vicious smirk about being with Hinata. Sasuke didn't care.

"Team 8 will be formed with Sai a graduate from the other class, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi, and she will meet you at training ground 15 after lunch.

Again Sakura was freaking out about being with some unknown creepy pale kid and as she put it Bug-Boy. This caused a frown to form on Shino's face not that you could tell with his collar. Sai just had a slightly surprised look on his face as he thought _'Danzo-Sama isn't going to be happy when he hears about this."_

Team 10 will have Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi you will meet you sensei at the central park after lunch.

This announcement didn't cause nearly as much as a reaction other then a sigh from Shikamaru and a couple of chip crunches from Choji. And while Ino wasn't exactly happy she had grown up with Shikamaru and Choji and knew they would work well together since she sow those two as her annoying brothers.

"Finally Naruto Uzumaki as we have an odd number of graduates this year you will put on to the reserve list and have to wait..."

Before Iruka could finish telling Naruto what was to happen to him a black ball crashed through the window and unfurled to display a banner that said

 **"Naruto Uzumaki you have been chosen to be the Apprentice of the Great and Sexy ANKO MITARASHI"**

And there standing in the center of the room stood a purple haired Kunoichi wearing very little to cover her modestly to the point where Kiba blasted back with a nose bleed and fell unconscious.

"Alright you little brats which one of you is Naruto Uzumaki up front and center NOW!"

No one moved to startled to do anything. Lucky Iruka had gotten himself out from behind the banner and went up to Anko.

"Anko what are you doing here this is no time for your shenanigans."

Anko looked at Iruka and licked her lips seductively causing a just awakening Kiba to pass out again before she responded.

"Change of plans the brat Naruto Uzumaki is to be my apprentice instead of being entered into the reserves. Now where is the brat" As she says this she hands over a scroll with the Hokage's Seal on it.

 **Flashback an Hour ago in the Hokage's office**

"Another successful mission Hokage-Sama, who are you going to send me to kill next? said Anko as she walked into the Hokage's Office with her signature smirk on her face.

"Actually Anko I have a different kind of assignment for you if you choose to accept." Hiruzen spoke calmly.

"Whatever you need Hokage-Sama as long as it is interesting." Anko said with a shrug not caring one bit what the mission was as long as she got some fun out of it.

"Very well then. As of this moment I promote you from a Tokubetsu Jonin to Full Jonin and assign you to be the Sensei of one Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen spoke with authority as he stamped two scrolls with his seal.

Anko could only respond with "WHAT!"

'You heard me you are going to take young Naruto Uzumaki as an Apprentice and make him into a formidable Ninja that can take this hat from me one day. I have full faith that you can accomplish this."

"Why would I want to take a snot-nosed brat on as an apprentice I hate the idea of apprentices and I REFUSE." Anko retorted while crossing her arms and standing firmly.

"ANKO MITARASHI!" Hiruzen didn't yell but his tone shifted from kind and fatherly to stern and militaristic for just a moment causing Anko to jump and pay attention

"This is an order from your Kage, are you going to tell me you are turning down this assignment even though you said you would do anything as long as it interested you? Well allow me to pique your interest. Naruto Uzumaki actually failed the graduation exam for one single reason, He has to much chakra and is unable to perform the basic **Clone Jutsu.** However that very night he was convinced by one of his Sensei Mizuki to do an incredibly stupid thing. If I recall you were the one who interrogated him so you should know what I'm talking about."

Anko's eyes widen as she realized where this is going.

"That's right Mizuki was able to convince Naruto that if he could steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn a jutsu from it he wouldn't be failed and instead would receive a passing grade. So Naruto did just that he actually snuck in here passed the ANBU guards undetected, broke into the Hokage's Vault in this very office retrieved the correct scroll without knowing where or what it was and then proceeded to make his escape again undetected. The only reason we know all this is because I came back that night to do some more _Shudder_ Paperwork and felt the residual chakra that he left while breaking into the vault when he basically over powered the locking seal. He then proceeded to do something no one has done before he learned how to perform the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** in just under an hour before he was found by Iruka. However before Iruka could bring him to me Mizuki showed up and revealed not only his plan but Naruto's secret and attempted to kill him and Iruka. Iruka was seriously injured and was going to be killed by Mizuki when Naruto jumped back in and created by Iruka's estimation 1000 Shadow Clones and put a major how do you kids would say ass kicking on Mizuki. Seeing his efforts in stopping a traitor and sheer skill with the jutsu me and Iruka agreed to allow him to graduate because it would be stupid to continue to hinder that kind of talent. And then not even a day later he did something else something that is honestly more amazing. He discovered an ancient cave in the Forest of Death where inside he found a mystical fruit that according to him made him into a Metal man he can currently turn his body into copper but supposedly he can upgrade to other metals. So have I peaked you interest yet?"

Anko could only nod her head she was so shocked.

"Good now take this scroll ands head on over to the academy and give to Iruka and pick up your new apprentice"

 **Back to present**

"Well it is official Naruto get down here and go with your new Sensei Anko Mitarashi." Iruka said after reading the scroll making it official.

Naruto carefully made his way down to them honestly shocked into silence.

"Alright brat lets head over to Training ground 44 I need to see what I'm working with here." Anko said before jumping out of an unbroken window causing Iruka to just sigh heavily at the eccentric woman.

Naruto hesitated for just a moment before following after his apparent sensei.

 **Forest of Death- 10 minutes later**

Alright brat this is going to be very straight forward you are going to come at me with everything you have and I'm going to judge what you need work. so ready?"

Before Naruto could respond Anko shot forward towards the boy at an incredible speed but Naruto was able to just react fast enough Anko came in and attempted to deliver a devastating straight punch to Naruto's chest have instead of the normal sound of flesh hitting flesh it made a dull banging sound like Anko had just punched a pot. Which in a sense she did as Naruto had been able to bring out and quickly layer some copper on his chest thus negating the punch and slightly hurting he hand. Naruto didn't waste any time after that and quickly made his hands into sharpened copper and began swinging at Anko. His first swing actually did something it nicked Anko's coat. But before he could really attempt again she had bent backwards showing off her flexibility and drove a high kick into his chin which again was metal however Anko had reinforced her foot with chakra so this time it dented and launched Naruto up and away. Not one to waste an advantage Anko righted herself and chased after his falling body. What happened next actually surprised her.

As Naruto felt the kick and was flying through the air he realized that he was going to have to push his new ability to the limit already otherwise this was going to be a very short match. So he immediately turned his entire body into copper and started pushing out more to form a basic set of armor. but because of the weight increase in crashed into the ground and created a dust cloud. Out of it shot Naruto now completely Copper with a undefined helmet with only an opening by his eyes. and a basic chest plate and gauntlets. He charged in at Anko surprising her and took another swipe with his hand. She again went to dodge but got hit as Naruto extended his hand making it look more like a sword blade and getting a light cut on her midsection. Anko not wanting to deal with that substituted back and began thinking of a new strategy. _Ok new plan in the form I'm going to assume that it will be disadvantage to myself to engage in Taijutsu while I will be able to damage him with chakra powered hits it is also causing damage to me my hand is still throbbing and even my foot hurts a bit so instead we switch to Ninjutsu"_

Anko was thinking this even as she ran through the hand signs for and shout out " **Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu.** Unleashing a large ball of fire at Naruto but scaling it back enough to not be to dangerous. Anko expected him to dodge or use his own jutsu and he did but not one to protect him Naruto ran through the two hand signs needed for **Wind Style: Razors Edge** and at the advice of the Kyubi didn't say it name and charged straight through the fire ball increasing the wind edge on his hand with the fire. As he came out of the other side instinct had taken over from the adrenaline and he shouted " **Copper Fist: Blazing Arrow"** and launched his now detached, sharp flaming hand at Anko. She only just dodged not taking the hit but it shot through the back of her coat with ease and even the tree behind her stopping in the one behind that.

 _"WHAT WAS THAT!"_ Anko thought completely shocked that one her jutsu didn't even phase him, two that he seemed to detach his hand and three THAT HE DETACHED HIS HAND AND THREW IT AT HER!

But she didn't really have time to process all of this as Naruto hadn't sat idle while she dodged the flaming hand. He had quickly created a shadow clone and the two of them ran through handsigns for two jutsu.

The clone started with a shout of **Earth Style:** **Rock Barrage** and a stomp of his foot shot forth a multitude of copper stones

Naruto right afterwards finished the signs for **Water Style:** **Surging Stream** and spewed forth a river of water, through an opening in his helmet that he made, that increased the speed of the Jutsu and they shouted together **Combo Art: White Rapids Attack.**

The Attack headed right for Anko she didn't waste any time trying to stop it from hitting her she shouted out **Earth Style:** **Mud Wall** creating a wide and thick stone wall between her and the jutsu but once again she was surprised as the metal stones actually punched through the wall although not with enough force that she couldn't easily dodge them. As she did this she decided she had seen enough and played her trump card.

 **Summoning Jutsu: Sea of Serpents** a gigantic wave of snakes flew from the puff of smoke and headed straight for Naruto however before he could even attempt to fight back or defend he was ensnared and wrapped up to his neck with snakes and his clone was poofed from existence.

"Not bad brat, Not bad at all but that is enough for now I have an idea of where your skill level is at and what you can do but I need you to fill in a few blanks so I'm going to send the snakes away and we are going to talk over a nice meal of Dango ok?"

Naruto could only nod as he was kind of afraid of the snake covering him.

 **Dango Stand**

"Alright so I suppose we should do some normal things a sensei and student do like introduce ourselves but you have to also tell me everything you know about this ability of yours. Anyway I will Start. My Name is Anko Mitarashi and I just got promoted to full Jonin. I am the second in command of our Torture and Interrogation department and I love making people talk. I hate a certain Snake and traitors. I love Dango and my friend Kurenai. My Dream is to skin a certain Snake and enjoy my work. Now you."

Anko finished with a bite of her dango as she waited to her what her apprentice had to say.

"Alright will I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I just graduated to Genin. I like Ramen, Hokage-Jiji and my Plants. I hate that people can't understand that I'm not at fault and blame me for something I had no control over. My dream is to become Hokage to prove all of the people wrong and protect people that I care for and that care for me."

"Good now tell me about that ability of yours." Anko nodded as she had another stick of dango.

"Well basically my entire body is made of the metal copper and I can mold use and control it how I see fit. As you saw in our spar I was able to make it into armor to give myself additional defense and give it a sharp edge allowing me to use my body like a blade. I can even detach apart of myself like my hand as long as I focus and remake another one giving me some range abilities. I'm sure there is more but I've only been able to experiment with it for a week. Also the Kyubi..."

"Wait you speak to the Kyubi?" Anko asked surprised but not jumping to conclusions like so many others.

"Yeah the Hokage knows about it and the Kyubi and I made a deal he would help me as he finds what is happening interesting and in return he gets to experience the world through my eyes. Oh and I learned his Name. _Hey Kurama can I tell Anko-Sensei your name?"_

 _ **"Sigh you may but in general I prefer if you didn't. My name is important to me and I don't want other to know it."**_

 _"Got it."_

"His name is Kurama and he says that I should be able to absorb and become other types of metals after I aclamate to the one I am currently so I could potentially have many different metals and options open to me."

Anko took a moment to finish her 50th stick of Dango and process what she was told.

"Ok so as your Sensei it is my job to improve on your basics and make you into a formidable ninja. And I have a few ideas as to how to do that both from the spar and what you just told me. "To start we are going to be pushing your physical training to the max you might not of noticed but when you added the armor your speed decreased slightly so we are going to work on minimizing that we can't stop it as with this ability it would be stupid to try and make you into a speed demon type ninja instead we are going to make you moving fortress of defense and offense. You will most of the time be tanking hits with your armor but you still need to be fast enough to land your own blows. We are also going to be increasing your stamina so that way you can outlast the opponents that are just to fast for you. Next we need to work on your Taijutsu style it is obvious that you were taught the academy style wrong and it isn't the fighting style that would work for you anyway's."

Naruto interjected here with some more information. "Actually I have an idea for that where I found the fruit that made me like this there was also books left behind of fighting styles that I think I can incorporate into making my own style in fact when I launched my fist at you it was based of one move Called **Gum Gum: Pistol** where this guy made out of rubber would stretch his fist increasing the attack damage. There were even sword styles in there but I haven't had a chance to check them out yet."

Anko liked this as it would make him unique and thus harder to counter "Alright sounds good now on the Jutsu side I think I can help you a bit but the **Earth Style:** **Mud Wall** **Earth Style:** **Mud Wall** biggest thing we are going to work on is your charka control thus making you waste less chakra. And finally to hone and improve your ability we are going to do something a bit unorthodox. you are going to become a part time apprentice to a blacksmith. That way you can learn the ins and out of the metal and what you can do with it as well as how to form better armor pieces and even weapons. You up for all that?"

Naruto gained a fierce look in his eyes and replied "Yes Anko-Sensei!"

She just smirked and said

"Good the welcome to an unending Hell"

 **A/N:** **Alright guys that is it for this chapter again sorry for the long absence I am still writing and will do my best to bring more chapters but for now that all. please review if you want.**


End file.
